1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to an image processing method and apparatus capable of effectively reducing noise in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a typical image processing apparatus displays an image from image data on a display unit by reproducing an image file stored in a storage medium. A digital photographing apparatus, which is a type of image processing apparatus, typically photographs a subject in a shooting mode, stores image data regarding the subject in a storage medium, reproduces an image file from the storage medium, and then displays an image from the image data on a display unit.
If image data stored in an image file in the storage medium contains noise data, the noise is typically also displayed on the display unit when such an image processing apparatus displays an image from the image data by reproducing the image file, thereby degrading the quality of the displayed image.